Severed hand
| image = | classification = Injury | genres = Action Crime drama Horror Sci-fi | franchises = | programs = Arrow Doctor Who Torchwood | characters = Malcolm Merlyn; Merle Dixon; Seth Branson | related = }} A severed hand is the lower extremity of the forearm of a human being, and in some cases, an animal, that is no longer attached to the body. Severed hands may come about as a result of amputation, but in most cases, they are perpetuated through violent acts. Serial killers may liberate a victim of their hands through a variety of bladed weapons like machetes, while others may lose their limbs through other means. In The Addams Family mythos, a living severed hand known as Thing T. Thing (generally just referred to as "Thing") was a member of the Addams household and could be trusted to carry out routine functions. The hand was capable of locomotion by crawling about on its fingers and mustered enough strength that it could even propel itself short distances. The origins of these disembodied phlanges is unclear and it is even possible that the hand may have always existed as a single entity, having never been a part of a larger organism at all. The Tenth Doctor on Doctor Who had his hand cut off on his very first adventure against the leader of an alien race known as the Sycorax. Being a Gallifreyan, his hand immediately regenerated. However, the severed limb ultimately grew into a duplicate of the Doctor. On Arrow, Oliver Queen challenged Malcolm Merlyn in a fight to see who would lead the League of Assassins. The fight was short and swift, with Oliver cutting off Malcolm's right hand. Redneck racist Merle Dixon from season one of the The Walking Dead was handcuffed to a metal pipe on the roof of a building in Atlanta. Using a hacksaw, he had to cut off his own hand in order to escape from zombies which were banging down the door to get to the roof. Rick Grimes, T-Dog and Daryl Dixon went back to help him and found the rotting hand on the roof. A teacher named Seth Branson from MTV's Scream: The Series had his hand cut off by the Ghostface killer. Ghostface later used the hand to taunt Branson's lover, a high school teacher named Kristin Lang. On Preacher, the Angels known as DeBlanc and Fiore found themselves dismembered on several occasions, but were always reborn. Jesse Custer had to use a severed angel hand in order to power a Heaven-phone so he could video conference with God. Unfortunately, he ended up talking to a God impostor. Appearances * Bates Motel: Trust Me * Doctor Who: The Christmas Invasion - Tenth Doctor has his hand cut off. * Doctor Who: Utopia - Tenth Doctor's hand under glass. * Doctor Who: The Sound of Drums - Tenth Doctor's hand under glass. * Hammer House of Horror: The House That Bled to Death * Preacher: Finish the Song * Preacher: Call and Response * Scream: Jeepers Creepers * Scream: Let the Right One In * Terminator: The Demon Hand * Torchwood: Day One * Walking Dead: Tell It to the Frogs - Merle Dixon's severed hand. * Walking Dead: Vatos - Merle Dixon's severed hand. Notes Gallery Hammer House of Horror 1x05 001.jpg